Case 1-2: Backup for Brad
:For the Dead Rising 2 mission, see Case 1-2: Alive on Location. Jessie McCarney said in the Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter cutscene that Brad Garrison needs help. Continue though the tunnel to Paradise Plaza. The zombies have now overrun almost the entire mall. Limited Time , p. 41 }} Paradise Plaza Map You can click these maps to see each store. You can rollover the map to see which store is which number. Camera battery As Frank leaves the warehouse, to his right is Cam's Camera, where Frank can refresh his camera battery in the far left corner. Cut From The Same Cloth scoop Otis will call Frank about this scoop at 2 pm. , p. 42 Since Cut From The Same Cloth has less time left than Case 1-2, and it is also conveniently in the same plaza Frank starts out at, make it Frank's first goal before going to finish Case 1-2 Backup for Brad. Picking up items in Paradise Plaza Before meeting Brad in the Food Court, pick up two books, the katana, and a sub-machine gun in Paradise Plaza. There is also food and a blender in Colombian Roastmasters restaurant on the second floor. Sub-machine Gun All of the sub-machine guns in the game are hidden. There is one in Paradise Plaza. To begin walk to first set of stairs, next to Kid's Choice Clothing. Second, when Frankes reach the stairs landing, turn towards Kid's Choice Clothing and the door to the Warehouse. Jump over the railing and climb onto the blue overhang, being very careful not to fall. Continue to walk or jump from overhang to overhang. One overhang has a Stuffed Bear, Orange Juice, and a Cardboard Box. Third, Jump on two more overhangs and a sub-machine gun is on the third blue overhang.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Colombian Roastmasters Colombian Roastmasters has infinite orange juice. It also has a blender, which allows Frank to make power-ups with food collected in the mall. Katana Because of the poor targeting system in Dead Rising melee weapons work much better than firearms. One of the strongest melee weapons is hidden in Paradise Plaza. Walk to Colombian Roastmasters. Just to the right of the cooler with orange juice is a railing. Jump over the railing onto a brown overhang, being careful not to jump to far. A katana is laying on this overhang. The katana will respawn each time Frank returns to Paradise Plaza.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Books Books increase Franks abilities. Frank does not have enough item slots to carry all of the books available, so pick up the two most important books right now in two different bookstores: # Contemporary Reading, Weekly Photo Magazine (see prestige points icons over zombie's heads) # Bachman's Bookporium, Engineering Book (makes construction and tool items last three times longer). , p. 42 Leisure Park Walk out of Paradise Plaza and follow the arrow to the Food Court entrance. Leisure Park Lawnmower outside of Food Court]] At the entrance is a horde of zombies. To the right of the zombies is a lawnmower which Frank can try out. pushes the lawnmower and releases the lawnmower. Clear a path, then enter the Food Court.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Barricade Pair Scoop Depending on the time, on the way to help Brad, Otis may call Frank with the Barricade Pair scoop, which starts at 4 pm. Food Court Gun battle cutscene Wine Wine.]] In Chris' Fine Foods is wine, stock up before going to attack Carlito. Psychopath Carlito , p. 43 There is a couple of different approaches to defeat him - the one chosen should depend on how much health Frank has. ;Safe option (recommended) As soon as the cutscene ends, quickly run across the walkway and up the stairs to the food court. On the side of the central steps climb up the set of stacked crates (underneath the "no smoking" sign) to get a much better vantage point. Use the wooden posts as cover while Brad keeps Carlito distracted. Manually aim for Carlito's head to injure him faster than body shots. Don't stay in one place for too long because Carlito is an excellent shot and can quickly kill Frank. ;Another Safe but longer option Use the food court restaurants and pillars as cover, using the hand gun or sub-machine gun (see Machine Gun above), to chip Carlito's health down while eating the food and drinks in the Food Court. After Carlito's health drops a bit, he will retreat from the gantry at the front of the Wild West section to the roofs of the restaurants in the back of the plaza. on Chris's Fine Foods sign.]] ;Hidden sub-machine gun When Carlito retreats to the roof, Frank can jump up onto the entrance arch of Chris' Fine Foods to pick up a sub-machine gun, but Frank will be open to attack from Carlito while Frank is exposed. ;Extremely reckless option (not recommended) Equip the katana (see Katana above) or a sledgehammer and run to the raised seating area below Carlito's perch. Use the stacked crates (described above) to climb up onto Carlito's walkway. Wait until Carlito is as far to the right as possible before jumping up onto the gantry, then run up to the corner and wait for Carlito to come around - start swinging just before he comes around. Frank might take a couple of hits from Carlito's machine gun, but he may survive long enough to land the three or four katana slashes required to end the fight. This option is dangerous because Carlito has a quick kick that knocks Frank down. Only get close to Carlito if you have no other choice. }} Carlito escapes After defeating Carlito, Carlito escapes through the roof. Helping Brad defeat Carlito apparently isn't enough for Brad to start trusting Frank, but a photo of the old man that Frank saw in the Entrance Plaza catches Brad's interest enough for the Department of Homeland Security agent to agree to a temporary alliance with Frank. Trivia Images File:Dead_rising_paradise_plaza_machine_gun.png File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(17)_carlito_shooting_window.png File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(18)_carlito.png File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(19)_carlito.png File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(20)_carlito.png File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(21)_carlito.png Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2_(3).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2_(2).jpg File:Dead rising awning paradise plaza from colombian roastmasters.png|Awning as seen from Colombian Roastmasters Dead rising lawn mower outside of food court (2).png|Lawn Mower outside of Food Court Dead rising creates in food court to jump on for carlito.png|Crates Dead rising sub machine gun in chriss (2).png|Sub-machine Gun at Chris' Fine Foods Dead rising submachine gun above chriss.png See also Notes External links